1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to certain novel cis and trans-3-amino-4-hydroxypyrrolidines and novel methods for making and novel pharmaceutical use therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to novel 3-amino-4-hydroxypyrrolidines and derivatives thereof which have potent activity in the treatment of depression in animals and novel methods of making the compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds of the present invention have not heretofore been available. The stereochemistry of anisomycin which has paramethoxy-phenylalkyl substitution in the 2-position of 3-amino-4-hydroxypyrrolidine, which the compounds of the present invention do not have, was studied by Beereboom, J. J. et al, in J. Org. Chem. 30, 2334-42 (1965).